


In The Pit

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M, daft punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "When we were kids, Guy-Manuel and I went to see My Bloody Valentine there," Bangalter says. "It was incredible. Guy-Manuel was bare-chested, with his long hair, pogo'ing!"<br/>"Crazy pogo!" cries de Homem-Christo, smiling at the memory.<br/>"I ran into a guy I knew a few days after, and he said, 'Was that your girlfriend at that show, jumping with her shirt off?' " Bangalter continues. "I told him, 'No, it was my friend Guy-Man!' We would go to concerts and dance. We were in the pit for sure." '</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by May 21, 2013 Huffington Post interview.

Thomas felt someone slam into him again, and another foot slammed down onto his own. He hissed loudly through his teeth, and whoever did it turned and apologized before walking off. Finishing his drink, Thomas set his cup down and wandered around the crowded, dark, noisy room to find Guy-Manuel.

Guy-Manuel jumped with the crowd, waving his arms and shaking his hips. His hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat and so, without stopping he pushed it out of his face and continued dancing. He felt everyone around his rub against his bare skin. The room was almost unbearably hot compared to the winter climate outside. He wondered how Thomas could wear a sweater and jeans in a place like this.

Placing his hand lightly on Guy-Manuel's shoulder, Thomas shook the older boy slightly to get his attention. Guy turned around to face him, with a smile and he said something Thomas couldn't hear over the music, probably about how hot it was in here. The people around them were packed so closely together Thomas had to push them out of the way to stand next to his friend.

Thomas leaned closer to Guy-Manuel's ear, "I was going to bring you a drink, but I couldn't get it through everyone without spilling it!" He yelled with a laugh at the end, letting go of Guy's shoulder and dropping his hands to his sides.

Guy-Manuel shrugged, tell Thomas it was no big deal, that he'd get one later on, and Thomas left it at that.

Finding it hard to concentrate on the music and the crowd and dancing, Thomas paid attention more to Guy. Or more, Guy-Manuel's bare torso. He swallowed hard, and let out a shaky groan, which, thankfully Guy-Manuel or anyone else couldn't hear over the music and the talking.

Letting his body move back and forth with everyone else, Thomas continued to stare at his friend. He had always been smitten with Guy-Manuel, though he could never figure out why exactly. Thomas figured it could be the long, soft hair. Or maybe Guy-Manuel's figure, which was feminine no matter what he wore. It drove Thomas crazy. Even before they became friends, Thomas would see Guy-Manuel at school or around town, and a lump would form in his throat from how nervous Guy made him.

Thomas thought of brushing his fingers through Guy's hair. He imagined them lying next to each other in Guy's bed, holding hands or kissing, maybe both, under the covers. Thomas couldn't think of anything he wanted more in the world right now than to touch Guy-Manuel's body. To run his hands over Guy-Manuel's stomach, and kiss his chest, and his face. Thomas could feel his face turning hot and red. He felt like he was on fire.

Then, without second thought, Thomas leaned down again, closer to Guy-Manuel's face, and kissed his soft cheek. He lingered for a while before pulling away quickly, his mouth hung open for a second before he closed it quickly.

For a while, Guy did nothing. He had stopped dancing, and stared forward. Finally, he turned to Thomas, his eyes wide, his smiled had faded into a flat line and his hair was stuck to his face again, but he still didn't do anything.

Thomas tried to step back, to prepare for a punch, or a slap to the face or anything that Guy-Manuel would do, but nothing came. Instead, Guy lurched forward, and even in the tightly packed space, he still found room to do it. He pressed his own lips to Thomas's and wrapped an arm around his neck. Thomas almost leaned into the kiss, but instead scanned the room with his eyes only to find that no one was even paying attention to them.

After staying that way for a long while, a minute or maybe two, Guy-Manuel pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Guy-Manuel shouted, pushing his hair out of his face, Guy was panting. Even though the room was dark, Thomas could see how Guy-Manuel blushed, and it only made Thomas turn redder and hotter, he felt the lump in his throat again.

"Huh?" Thomas heard himself say, almost too quietly he thought.

Guy-Manuel leaned closer to Thomas. "I said do you want to leave? Go back to my house?" Thomas nodded, slowly at first, then quicker. Guy-Manuel grinned and grabbed Thomas by the hand, pulling him through the crowd. They stopped by the coats to grab theirs and then Thomas felt himself being pulled again, more forcefully this time.

The cool air hit Thomas like a brick wall. He shivered, and pulled his hand away from Guy-Manuel's to put his coat on.

"Crazy in there, wasn't it?" Guy laughed, sliding his shirt and jacket on. Thomas nodded, and laughed too before he grabbed Guy-Manuel's hand again and pulled him towards the bus.


End file.
